Big McIntosh (O
Note: Big McIntosh's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Big McIntosh is a male Earth pony, the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom, and a member of the Apple family. He is soft-spoken and laconic, and often replies with a simple "eeyup" or "nnope." He is usually called by the nickname Big Mac. He falls in love for Cherry Blossom and later he starts a romantic relationship with her. When a chance to return to her home appears, she choose to stay so she can be with Big Mac. They eventually marry and have a son, Jonagold Apple. Personality Big McIntosh has a rather calm and easy-going demeanor in contrast with that of his sister, Applejack. He is a pony of few words and, like the rest of his family, he speaks with a Missouri Ozarks-like accent. He tends to answer questions or reaffirm things with a taciturn "eeeyup" or "nnope". He is hard to agitate, although he scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders for publishing harmful gossip about Applejack and him and is quick to agree with Cheerilee's disciplining the scheming Crusaders. He has a practical sort of wisdom. Big Mac has a close bond with his sisters and cherishes his relationships with them. He tends to unburden with Applejack about his problems, like the crush he had for Cherry when he met her, and she is one of the few ponies he is able to talk normally. He is able to sacrifice his own life for her sisters, as he risked his life to save Apple Bloom from a falling tree. When he meets Cherry Blossom, he instantly falls in love for her, something that is noticed by her family. He multiple times tries to woo her, but due to his shyness he is not able to do that. After their first kiss, thinks become very awkward between them. However, thanks to Apple Bloom and her friends, they are able to become a couple. During their relationship, it's shown that Big Mac much like his family, speaks more openly with Cherry. When his son Jonagold born, he becomes a very pround father. Skills Big McIntosh is an exceptional farm worker due to his strength and physical stamina. He and Applejack perform all the heavy-duty work on the farm because Granny Smith and Apple Bloom are too old and young, respectively. Farm work entails bucking apple trees, moving hay bales, plowing through soil, pulling loaded wagons, and making their famous apple cider. Big McIntosh is asked by Apple Bloom to come and fix a gazebo, in an attempt to arrange a romantic picnic between him and Cheerilee; he arrives carrying a toolbox, but doesn't get a chance to work on the gazebo since there's nothing wrong with it. Big Mac assists Pinkie Pie in fixing the bridge as they work together to tighten the nuts along the bridge supports. He also reinstalls the side panel of the dessert car on the train to Canterlot, as the side panel needed to be removed in order to get the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness cake on board the train. Big McIntosh displays unusual physical strength. His stamina is also pushed to its limit when he spends an entire hour running non-stop on a treadmill to power the Apple Family's cider press and also when a tree fell over him in order to save his sister. Relationships Family Applejack Applejack is Big Mac's older younger sister and the two share a close sibling relationship. Applejack seems to be a pony Big McIntosh unburden with and she also seems to be very protector toward him, due to everything he did for her and their family after their parents passed away. The trust that Big Mac has on Applejack is such that he confides with her about her crush on Cherry Blossom and also his insecurities regarding his fear of not being loved back. Apple Bloom Appe Bloom is Big Mac's youngest sister and the two are very close. Big McIntosh, being is older brother, is very protective towards her, being able to sacrifice his life for her, as seen when he saved her from a falling tree, taking it instead. Jonagold Apple He is Big McIntosh's son. He loves him very much, as a father can love a son and he is also very pround of him. Love Interests Cherry Blossom It's Big Mac who falls in love with Cherry Blossom first, but, after the Autumn Equinox Ball, their love becomes mutual. At the beginning, he is rather shy around her, but once he decided to win her heart over, Big Mac started to woo her, even deciding to invite her to the Autumn Equinox Ball. When Big Mac finally shares his first kiss with Cherry and then confesses his love for her, she turns him down, saying she still loved her former love. This caused a great blow on Big Mac and caused him to grow distant with her. However, when the red stallion had an acident saving Apple Bloom, Cherry moved back to the farm to treat him and, during that time they reconected, but remaining friends. Only after having a special moment stargazing is that they declared they love for each other. After some time dating, Big Mac prepares to propose to Cherry, when she decides to return to her world, something that hurts him very much. After Cherry realizes she wants to stay with Big Mac, he proposes to her. Even with Sky causing problems after being corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, their love was strong enough and they ended up marrying and having a son, Jonagold Apple. Family Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life While making the apple deliverings, Big Mac meets Cherry Blossom and falls in love for her. He tries for multiple times express his love for her, but always failling due to his shyness and awkwarness. It is then they gave their first kiss in the Autumn Equinox Ball, where the love between them becomes mutual. Although Cherry had some troubles in admitting her love for Big Mac because still being in love with Sky, she ends up accepting and admitting her love for Big Mac, mainly when he gets hurted after saving Apple Bloom from a fallen tree. However, when Cherry finds out she can return to her home dimension by using the power of the Elements of Harmony, she becomes divided between the possibility of returning to her family and her old friends and staying in Equestria and start a new life with Big Mac. With Twilight, her friends and the Lord of Order's help, she ends up choosing staying in Equestria and accepts Big Mac's marriage proposal. Apple Wedding After deciding to stay in Equestria, Cherry Blossom is very happy with her decision, as she is about to marry Big Mac. However, just when she thinks nothing could ruin her happiness, Sky arrives to Equestria, due to a deal he made with the Lord of Chaos. Even with Sky trying to reconquer Cherry, Big McIntosh doesn't feel intimidated by him, as he believed in the love Cherry felt for him. Cherry e Big Mac meet with Sky in Sucarcube Corner, when Pinkie Pie is throwing a welcome party to Sky, while trying to make him accept her element. Accepting the Cutie Mark Cursaders' invitation in going in a picnic with them, Cherry and Big McIntosh spends the day with them. They are spotted by Sky, who is with Twilight who is trying to get rid of the darkness in his heart that feeds the Elements of Chaos. But the Lord of Chaos appears and he is able to make Sky's darkness reach its peek, what prompts him to get Cherry Blossom by force. Big Mac tries to stop him, but he can't. Fortunately, Twilight is able to stop him by erasing the element of Dark Magic inside of him. When Cherry and Big Mac's wedding day arrives, he meets her family and old friends who attends the wedding. Cherry marries Big Mac and then tells him she is pregnant, what makes him very happy. The Light Kingdom Big Mac is in the welcome home party Pinkie Pie organizes to Twilight and Blue. Apple Born Here, Cherry and Bic McIntosh have a baby earth pony colt, who has a lot of similarities with his father, but having her mother's eyes and a red streak in his mane. He is named as Jonagold Apple after Big McIntosh's late father. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Predators of the Night", he, his wife and son are in the train station along with the others inhabitants of Ponyville, waiting for the arrival of Twilight, Blue, Star and Spike. Her son also seems to start a friendship with Star. In "The Revenge of the Trix", Cherry Blossom is targeted by the Trix, her old enemies from her home world. They are able to kidnap her, and Big McIntosh goes with Twilight and Heartbeat rescue her and they are able of defeating Icy by Twilight and then he is reunited with Cherry. He is seen in "Arbor, the King of Trees", helping in getting rid off the invader plants from Arbor. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Big McIntosh attends Star Knight's birthday party, along with his wife and son. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is watching Melody's play with his family. Finding True Love In "Applejack Falls in Love", he goes tell to his sister Applejack that he can't go work that day because his son is sick and he has to take care of him while Cherry is working at the hospital. In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", he and Applejack go get their cousin Apple Bushel at Ponyville station and he assists how her sister and her wife make a bet to see if Bushel and Pinkie Pie end together. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Big McIntosh is with the other stallions, talking, and gets to know that Shining and Cadance are expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. He helps fighting the dark ponies. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, he survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with his son, reuniting then with Thunder Night. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Regent’s Decision”, when Cherry becomes very worried when she finds out about Icy, Darcy and Stormy’s escape, Big Mac is able to calm her down. In "The War Begins", Big Mac is appointed to the Second Unit, that is led by Obsidian Blade. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", he is seen with his sister when Obsidian and Quartz Blitz use their earth nature to make Petal Sprout's clones to reveal themselves. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Big Mac fights against Petal Sprout's clones. He is grabed by one, who starts to steal is energy, but he is able to release himself. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Big Mac is fighting the clones when one of Star's clones appears to help. In "The Alliance Assemble", Big Mac arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Big Mac, along with Applejack, helps Obsidian Blade, shielding him, while he prepares his spell to hold to Ten-Tails. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", he, along with others, put themselves in front of Star to protect him while he is recovering. In "Counterattack", Big Mac participated on the fight against Ten-Tails' minions. In "The Two Halves of an All", Big Mac cheered for Star. In "The Tree of Dreams", he is able to dodge the Divine Tree's roots. In "Pursuing Hope", he watches Star fighting Grogar. In "Star Shield", he helps Star defeat Grogar, joining others in hitting Grogar with one of Star's Spiraling Star. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Big Mac is the first pony to be healed by Cherry. Coincidently, he becomes her patient for weeks. *Even if in the Pony Reality he is not a prince, he can be considered tecnically one, as he married Cherry Blossom who is, as Bloom, Princess of Domino. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family Category:Royalty